Balloon catheters are widely used in the medical profession for various intraluminal procedures. One common procedure involving the use of a balloon catheter relates to angioplasty dilation of coronary or other arteries suffering from stenosis (i.e., a narrowing of the arterial lumen that restricts blood flow).
Although balloon catheters are used in many other procedures as well, coronary angioplasty using a balloon catheter has drawn particular attention from the medical community because of the growing number of people suffering from heart problems associated with stenosis. This has lead to an increased demand for medical procedures to treat such problems. Angioplasty procedures have become a popular alternative for treating coronary stenosis because angioplasty procedures are considerably less invasive than other alternatives. For example, stenosis of the coronary arteries has traditionally been treated with bypass surgery. In general, bypass surgery involves splitting the chest bone to open the chest cavity and grafting a replacement vessel onto the heart to bypass the blocked, or stenosed, artery. However, coronary bypass surgery is a very invasive procedure that is risky and requires a long recovery time for the patient.
To address the increased need for coronary artery treatments, the medical community has turned to angioplasty procedures, in combination with stenting procedures, to avoid the problems associated with traditional bypass surgery. Typically, angioplasty procedures are performed using a balloon-tipped catheter that may or may not have a stent mounted on the balloon (also referred to as a stented catheter). The physician performs the angioplasty procedure by introducing the balloon catheter into a peripheral artery (commonly one of the leg arteries) and threading the catheter to the narrowed part of the coronary artery to be treated. During this stage, the balloon is deflated and collapsed onto the shaft of the catheter in order to present a low profile which may be passed through the arterial lumens.
Once the balloon is positioned at the narrowed part of the artery, the balloon is expanded by pumping a mixture of saline and contrast solution through the catheter to the balloon. As a result, the balloon presses against the inner wall of the artery to dilate it. If a stent is mounted on the balloon, the balloon inflation also serves to expand the stent and implant it within the artery. After the artery is dilated, the balloon is deflated so that it once again collapses onto the shaft of the catheter. The balloon-tipped catheter is then retracted from the arteries. If a stent is mounted on the balloon of the catheter, the stent is left permanently implanted in its expanded state at the desired location in the artery to provide a support structure that prevents the artery from collapsing back to its pre-dilated condition. On the other hand, if the balloon catheter is not adapted for delivery of a stent, either a balloon-expandable stent or a self-expandable stent may be implanted in the dilated region in a follow-up procedure.
Although the treatment of stenosed coronary arteries is one common example where balloon catheters have been used, many other uses are also possible. For example, balloon catheters can have application in the treatment of blockages of the peripheral blood vessels, esophagus, trachea, colon, biliary tract, urinary tract and at other locations in the body. Other applications include the treatment of carotid artery stenosis, the narrowing of the carotid arteries, which are the main arteries in the neck that supply blood to the brain. Carotid artery stenosis (also called carotid artery disease) is a relatively high risk factor for ischemic stroke. The narrowing is usually caused by plaque build-up in the carotid artery. Plaque forms when cholesterol, fat and other substances form in the inner lining of an artery. This formation is called atherosclerosis.
One problem that may be encountered with conventional angioplasty techniques is the proper dilation of stenosed regions that are hardened and/or have become calcified. Stenosed regions may become hardened for a variety of reasons, such as the buildup of atherosclerotic plaque or other substances. Hardened regions of stenosis can be difficult to completely dilate using conventional balloons because hardened regions tend to resist the expansion pressures applied by conventional balloon catheters.
Angioplasty cutting devices offer a method of treating hardened regions. Such devices include an angioplasty balloon having one of more cutting surfaces present on the balloon surface. Upon expansion of the balloon, the cutting surfaces are configured to contact the hardened vessel wall and to break the plague, allowing further expansion of the vessel. One such cutting device is disclosed in U.S. publication number 2006/0173487A1, published Aug. 3, 2006.
While angioplasty presently enjoys wide use, it suffers from two major problems. First, the blood vessel may suffer acute occlusion immediately after or within the initial hours after the dilation procedure. Such occlusion is referred to as “abrupt closure.” Abrupt closure occurs in perhaps five percent or so of the cases in which angioplasty is employed, and can result in myocardial infarction and death if blood flow is not restored promptly. The primary mechanisms of abrupt closures are believed to be elastic recoil, arterial dissection and/or thrombosis. It has been postulated that the delivery of an appropriate agent (such as an antithrombotic) directly into the arterial wall at the time of angioplasty could reduce the incidence of thrombotic acute closure, but the results of attempts to do so have been mixed.
A second major problem encountered in angioplasty is the re-narrowing of an artery after an initially successful angioplasty. This re-narrowing is referred to as “restenosis” and typically occurs within the first six months after angioplasty. Restenosis is believed to arise through the proliferation and migration of cellular components from the arterial wall, as well as through geometric changes in the arterial wall referred to as “remodeling.”
The delivery of appropriate bioactives directly into the arterial wall offers a route to interrupt the cellular and/or remodeling events leading to restenosis. Drug coated stent devices have been employed for this purpose. For example, stents coated with sirolimus, paclitaxel or similar drugs have been employed for this purpose.
It would be also be desirable to develop non-stenting devices and methods for reliably delivering suitable bioactives directly into a body portion during or following balloon angioplasty, so as to treat or prevent such conditions and diseases, for example, to prevent abrupt closure and/or restenosis of a body portion such as a passage, lumen or blood vessel. As a particular example, it would be desirable to have devices and methods which can deliver an antithrombic or other medication to the region of a blood vessel which has been treated by angioplasty.